A phase-locked loop is a control system that generates an output signal with a phase that is related to a phase of an input signal. Processes for making phase-locked loop devices encounter variations. Therefore, manufacturers use test tools, which can be expensive, to test and/or characterize phase-locked loop devices. Using test tools and running tests can also take time, which can increase the overall production time.